


Cult Family

by bi_phroggy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Nonbinary Character, Rituals, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_phroggy/pseuds/bi_phroggy
Summary: This was based off of a inside joke I had with some of my friends and then I came up with a story. All characters are based off of real people. The story starts on chapter two !!
Relationships: Frog/Clara, Grace/Beatrice





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> When I mention HIM that is a character who is different from the pronoun him

Fake Family  
From the creation of it, the Fake family has always been chaotic. Grace (the mother) has had had two children one human (frog) and one dog (Chopped Liver) before xyr marriage with Beatrice. And Beatrice has had two children prior to their marriage with grace Hudson and his twin Queena. I’ve collected their story and I’d like to share it with you today, but first let’s get to know them first  
MAJOR CHARACTERS  
Chopped Liver(she/her): I am a dog who can talk which is a result of having a dog and Grace as parents. I like to imagine ripping people to shreds and chewing on their corpse in my free time. I also like imaging myself preforming rituals on these people to sacrifice them to HIM.  
Grace(she/they/xe): I am the mother of Frog and chopped liver and I function as the keeper of the family and the family’s secrets. I am a vampire and am one of the only biological vampires. My hobbies include collecting secrets, reading the scripts of the unknown, practicing wicca, keeping HIM stable (helping the transfer of fluids during rituals, and spending time with my wonderful wife.  
Clara(she/her): I’m in the family because I’m dating Frog (Grace’s child). I got turned into a vampire by my boyfriend and it’s been pretty cool!......except for craving blood part. In my free time I enjoy creating art and watching anime. I like the family but they’re honestly kinda weird they have a lot of secrets and they talk about HIM a lot (whoever that is).  
Beatrice(they/them): I’m Grace’s wife and I’m the parent of Hudson and Queena. I am also a vampire because my wife turned me into one. Since it happened a while ago, I’m used to the affects. I know a lot of the family’s secrets, but I don’t know a lot about HIM. My hobbies include researching and trying to learn more about HIM and researching the family in general.  
Frog(he/xe/rat/crow/vamp/corpse): I’m the child of Grace and boyfriend of cate. I’m one of the only other bio vampires (my mom and my dad were one). I know all of the secrets of the family, but I have taken a secrecy oath (that all secret knowers must take) which is hard because I want to tell and warn people. Another thing I hate is being sworn to HIM as every family member is……HE is very odd. Anyway, my hobbies include writing, doing my makeup, and doing tasks for HIM.

MINOR CHARACTERS  
Hudson(he/him): Beatrice’s son was disowned from the family.  
Queena(she/her): Beatrice’s daughter still in the family but more distend


	2. The rule video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rule video is shown to Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is the second part and where the story starts. I'm new to writing but I tried my best

The rule video  
(Beatrice’s POV) I was walking down the halls of the Victorian like house when I bumped into Clara. “oh sorry!” she said as she dropped a stack of papers. “no, I should be the one apologizing sorry for bumping into you.” I said while helping her pick them up. I was curious as to what she had been looking into as she wasn’t really around the whole day. I took a look at the papers she was holding, and they were articles about HIM on sketchy looking blogs. I remembered she knew nothing about the safety rules that outsiders coming into the family needed to know, as she was new. I said “Um I know this is out of the blue but since your new to the family I should probably tell you some things, it would be great if you could meet me at my research room at 5:00.” She looked at me a bit confused “o-okay that was kinda out of nowhere, but I’ll come.” I whispered into her ear “Also you should stop your research on HIM it will end in disaster,”  
(Clara’s POV) With that ominous message she left speed walking down the hallway not saying anything else. I know she was trying to make me stop researching but it only but that just gave me another question. Why would it end poorly? I thought about this as I went to my room to put the papers away. Why was she being so secretive the whole conversation? What is so important that she needs to tell me?  
-TIME SKIP 30 MINS-  
I arrived at her research room like they asked at 5:00. Walking in it was a room with a dark brown wood flooring, a dark brown wood desk with a laptop on top, white walls scattered with bulletin boards and abstract paintings, various kinda of plants, and tall windows covered with curtains. There was a projector set up so it would project onto the curtains and the desk appeared to be pushed to the side. “oh, good you’re here” Beatrice said in an almost hushed tone “I’m going to be showing you a short movie on thing you need for being in this family.” she turned the lights off, so it was darker, and they started playing the short movie. An old timey black and white film started to play with a women on screen. “So, you’ve recently been married or adopted into this family here’s some things you should know.” She said in a Disney princess like tone “Rule #1-Never ask who HE is or try to attempt to learn more about HIM it will usually end in your extermination.” she said with a smile. W-w-what?!?! that’s insane just for asking?! The lady continued on “Rule #2- if you hear screaming don’t try and see where its coming from or investigate that will also defiantly lead to your extermination.” what is going on?!?! “Rule #3” how much weirder can this get! “never go to the east side of the fourth floor or the kitchen.” she smiled wider and said, “that’s all for today thank you for listening to this announcement!” The movie then faded to black and the lights turned on “WHAT WAS THAT?!?” I exclaimed “that was the video to introduce you to the basic family rules. I know it may be surprising, that was my reaction when I first saw it, but you’ll get used to it.” Beatrice said in their calm voice they always spoke in. Get used to it?!?! I can’t get used to cult stuff!! Suddenly Grace appeared at the doorway “Is there anything wrong my love? I heard yelling.” xe said “oh no. I was just showing Clara the family rules video and she had the normal response.” she said. It felt like she was almost telling me to pretend I was fine, so I blurted out, “yeah I’m totally okay.” And then continued with “U-um so I’m going to go back to my room. Bye!” and then quickly rushed down the hallway towards my room. When I got there, I laid down on my bed to try and take a nap to clear my head but what happened kept on circling my mind. It was all too much so I got up and got my sketchbook and before I knew it, I was lost in my new drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! feel free to give me feedback on what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! feedback is appreciated!


End file.
